penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal World
The Crystal World is a fantastic and colorful world where the Princess of the Crystal holds her meetings with twins, Kanba and Shoma. Description Anti-Transformation Sequence The Anti-Transformation Sequence is a recurring animated sequence that appears often in early episodes. Sequence The sequence begins with Himari, after donning the penguin hat screaming out " " and then the song ROCK OVER JAPAN immediately starts up. The viewer is taken for a ride in a first person view through a subway entrance turnstile with symbols as glyphs from the show itself passing them. As the music starts, there are party symbols such as stars, white snowflakes and fireworks passing the viewer. The view goes towards a sphere that has two rotating halos where the center of the halos meet in the center to unlock the sphere and opens into a dark tunnel. A cylindrical rocket is then placed onto the rail that leads into this new opening, and it blasts off like a rocket as Christmas decorations fly by! The rocket unzips its zippers to reveal an inner core and protracts a pencil-like 'rod' in the front. The rod now sticks into a pencil sharpener and locks itself in, before bringing itself to vertical stance. The vertical cylinder's outside cover is blown off to reveal a white bear-like robot. The teddydrum's stomach then expands like a balloon, and it opens up mechanically to reveal Himari in a fabulous black dress and the Penguin Hat shouting her catch-phrase: "IMAGINE!". The long platform between the two robots starts to open up. Himari is now standing inside the white teddydrum- while the subjects that she is talking to are now standing inside the black one. She usually opens with . Usually here, Himari and the subjects have a long dialogue as the transformation sequence still continues on to Himari walking down to the black panda. While walking down the catwalk, Himari's clothes start to disintegrate piece by piece; starting with her long black dress. During the strut, there are many symbols (from the actual show) flying in the background. Himari also does the same hand symbols and Sailor Moon pose - as the chosen subjects are ejected from a red button pressed by one of the penguins. When Kanba Takakura is one of the chosen subjects, Himari's clothes fully disintegrates and a silhouette image of Himari is shown while she pulls out Kanba's 'heart'. Allusions and Symbolism *Some of Himari's movements resemble Sailor Moon's transformation dance. *The 'Panda bears' are references to Evangelion. The black bear is like the main mecha and the white one is like Rei's outfit. (this allows for an inside joke from ikuhara about the letter he sent to Anno about wanting Rei to be shown pregnant, as mimicked in the engorged white bear.) *The pink staircases which Himari walk down, looked like the binders commonly found in many folders. This may be a subtle reference to Momoka's Diary (as it has the same color scheme). *The Penguins may represent some loyal servants to the entity possessing Himari, which is called the Princess of the Crystal. *When Himari tells Ringo that the Takakura residence is a "Mika House," the Mika doll shown is in a dress where the bottom eerily resembles the Princess of Crystal's. Site Navigation Category:Locations